Joker's Revenge
Joker's Revenge is a 2-hour event crossover episode of Justice League Action. It is also the 100th episode. Synopsis: Joker is infuriated to learn that Mark Hamill has been using his voice for other clown characters on other shows such as Spider-Man, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Teamo Supremo, Regular Show, The Flash (1990's movie and 2014 TV Series), Lego DC Super Heroes: Attack of the Legion of Doom and Justice League Unlimited, so he tricks Control Freak into helping him use his remote into getting into the shows and rewrite them offscreen so he can take their place and cause copyright infrigment to get them all cancelled, and get Mark Hamill's nominee removed. And Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Flash, Green Lantern, Kid Flash, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Stargirl, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Shazam, Robin, Plastic Man, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven to team up with the Scooby-Gang, Teamo Supremo, Spider-Man, Mordecai and Rigby, and the other versions of the League to stop the Joker. Plot: Characters: *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - he, Red Hood and Nightwing team up the Scooby Gang when he infiltrates 3 episodes in their show **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Sean Maher) - he, Red Hood and Batman team up the Scooby Gang when he infiltrates 3 episodes in their show **Jason Todd/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) - he, Batman and Nightwing team up the Scooby Gang when he infiltrates 3 episodes in their show, he is a fanboy of Scooby-Doo, has a crush on Daphne, and hates Fred because of his stupidity **Billy Batson/Shazam (Sean Astin) - he and Robin team up with Teamo Supremo when the Joker takes the episodes the Birthday Bandit appears in **Damian Wayne/Robin (Stuart Allen) - he and Robin team up with Teamo Supremo when the Joker takes the episodes the Birthday Bandit appears in **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - he and Cyborg team up with Mordecai and Rigby because they are alike having fun, screwing around and annoying both Batman and Benson, as Joker kidnaps Benson and the kids' birthday party **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - he and Beast Boy team up with Mordecai and Rigby because they are alike having fun, screwing around and annoying both Batman and Benson, as Joker kidnaps Benson and the kids' birthday party **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Joanne Spracklen) - she and Batgirl team up with Spider-Man when Joker is in the episodes Hobgoblin was in **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) - she and Supergirl team up with Spider-Man when Joker is in the episodes Hobgoblin was in **Barry Allen/Flash (Charles Schlatter) - he and Lantern team up with John Wesley Shipp version of Flash to stop Joker when he's taking Trickster's place in the movie **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) - he and Flash team up with John Wesley Shipp version of Flash to stop Joker when he's taking Trickster's place in the movie **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - he, Artemis, Starfire, Stargirl and Raven team up with the JLU versions of Flash, Batman and Orion when Joker is teaming up with the JLU versions of Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang **Artemis (Stephane Lemelin) - she, Kid Flash, Starfire, Stargirl and Raven team up with the JLU versions of Flash, Batman and Orion when Joker is teaming up with the JLU versions of Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - she, Kid Flash, Artemis, Stargirl and Raven team up with the JLU versions of Flash, Batman and Orion when Joker is teaming up with the JLU versions of Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang **Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Natalie Lander) - she, Kid Flash, Starfire, Artemis and Raven team up with the JLU versions of Flash, Batman and Orion when Joker is teaming up with the JLU versions of Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) - she, Kid Flash, Starfire, Stargirl and Artemis team up with the JLU versions of Flash, Batman and Orion when Joker is teaming up with the JLU versions of Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang **Clark Kent/Superman (Jason L. Lewis) - he and Wonder Woman team up with the Grant Gustin version of the Flash when Joker is stealing Mark Hamill Trickster's episodes **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Rachel Kimsey) - she and Superman team up with the Grant Gustin version of the Flash when Joker is stealing Mark Hamill Trickster's episodes **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (John DiMaggio) - he and Plastic Man team up with the Lego Justice League to stop Joker as he is stealing Trickster's scene in Lego DC Super Heroes: Attack of the Legion of Doom **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Dana Snyder) - he and Aquaman team up with the Lego Justice League to stop Joker as he is stealing Trickster's scene in Lego DC Super Heroes: Attack of the Legion of Doom *Mark Hamill (Himself) *Lois Lane (Tara Strong) - interviews Hamill on his roles *Mystery Incorporated: team up with Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood when Joker takes over the episodes, The Night the Clown Cried, The House of the Nightmare Witch and The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - gets out of the farm with help from Nightwing and Red Hood, while Batman took care of the farmer that locked him up by using a lock on the Mystery Machine. **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - rescued by Scooby, Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood from military school **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - found by Scooby, Shaggy, Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood as a hobo whose been trying to find his real parents, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, and is convinced when Joker is attacking Crystal Cove, and is shocked that he is dating Daphne **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - has been working with Mr. E on bringing back the gang **Marcie Fleach/Hot Dog Water (Linda Cardellini) - fills as a replacement for Daphne, she is regarded by Red Hood as one of the famous characters in Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - had moved on from mystery solving after Fred broke her heart, and had been attracted to Joker (who she thought was Baylor Hotner) *Mayor Janet Nettles (Kate Higgins) *Sheriff Bronson Stone (Patrick Warburton) - grabbed by the collar by Batman for his rudeness to the kids *Colton Rogers - scolded by Batman for sending Shaggy to military school, and Scooby to the barn *Paula Rogers (Grey Griffin) - scolded by Batman for sending Shaggy to military school, and Scooby to the barn *Barty Blake (Frank Welker) *Cassidy Williams/Angel Dynamite (Vivica A. Fox) *Teamo Supremo: team up with Robin and Shazam when Joker infiltrates Birthday Bandit's episodes, Who Invited the Birthday Bandit?, It's Crandall's Birthday - Bandit!, Birthday Bash!, Brenda's Birthday Bandit and Will You Be My Valentine Bandit? **Captain Crandall/Cap (Spencer Breslin) **Hector Felipé Corrio/Skate Lad (Alanna Ubach) **Brenda/Rope Girl (Alanna Ubach) *Governor Kevin (Martin Mull) *The Chief (Brian Doyle-Murray) *Mordecai (J.G. Quintel) - he and Rigby team up with Cyborg and Beast Bot when Joker takes over the episode, Just Set Up the Chairs *Rigby (William Salyers) - he and Mordecai team up with Cyborg and Beast Bot when Joker takes over the episode, Just Set Up the Chairs *Benson (Sam Marin) *Pops (Sam Marin) *Skips (Mark Hamill) *Muscle Man (Sam Marin) *Hi-Five Ghost (J.G. Quintel) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - teams up with Supergirl and Batgirl when Joker infiltrates Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin's episodes, Hobgoblin (Parts 1 & 2), Neogenic Nightmare (Chapters 4 & 5), Sins of the Fathers (Chapters 5, 12 & 13) and Spider Wars (Part 1) *X-Men: **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Cal Dodd) **Jubilee (Alyson Court) **Ororo Monroe/Storm (Alison Sealy-Smith) **Rogue (Lenore Zane) **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Norm Spencer) **Remy LaBeau/Gambit (Chris Potter) **Jean Grey (Catherine Disher) **Charles Xavier/Professor X (Cedric Smith) **Hank McCoy/Beast (George Buza) *Felicia Hardy (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Jonathan Ohn/The Spot (Oliver Muirhead) *Dr. Sylvia Lopez (Wanda De Jesus) *Tony Stark (Robert Hays) *Dr. Curt Connors (Joseph Campanella) *J. Jonah Jameson (Ed Asner) *Genevieve (Laurie O'Brien) *Uncle Ben (David Selby, sounding similar to Brian Keith) *Barry Allen/Flash (John Wesley Shipp) - teams up with the Justice League Action version of himself and Green Lantern, when Joker is infiltrating two of his episodes, The Trickster and Trial of the Trickster *Tina McGee (Amanda Pays) *Julio Mendez (Alex Desert) *Megan Lockhart (Joyce Hyser) *Justice League Unlimited: team up with Kid Flash, Artemis, Starfire, Raven and Stargirl when Joker takes over Flash and Substance **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - about to be rewarded his own Flash Museum **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Orion (Ron Perlman) *Lego Justice League: team up with Plastic Man and Aquaman when Joker takes over Trickster's robbery in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Attack of the Legion of Doom **Lego Batman (Troy Baker) **Lego Wonder Woman (Grey Griffin) **Lego Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **Lego Superman (Nolan North) **Lego Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Lego Flash (James Arnold Taylor) *Team Flash: teams up with Superman and Wonder Woman when Joker infiltrates 3 of the 2014 episodes, Tricksters, Running to Stand Still and The Present **Barry Allen/Flash (Grant Gustin) **Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes) **Caitlyn Snow (Danielle Panabaker) **Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) **Iris West (Candace Putton) **Eddie Thawne (Rick Cosnett) **Henry Allen (John Wesley Shipp) **Jesse Wells (Violett Beane) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Keiynan Lonsdale) **Julian Albert/Alchemy (Tom Felton) *Jay Garrick (John Wesley Shipp) *Harrison Wells (Tom Cavangh) *Gideon (Morena Baccarin) *Gregory White (Richard Brooks) *Cecille Horton (Danielle Nicolet) *Central City Police Department: **David Singh (Patrick Sabongui) **Patty Spivot (Shantel VanSanten) *Mayor Tony Bellows (Vito D'Ambrosio) *Nora Allen (Michelle Harrison) *Tess Morgan (Bre Blair) Villains: *Joker/Charcoal (Mark Hamill) - infuriated that Mark Hamill is using his voice for Evil clowns, he steals Control Freak's remote to go inside the shows' episodes that feature Mark playing evil clowns and erase them out of existence and taking their places so he can run the episodes by causing copyright infrigment, so it will relieve Hamill of his nominee, he also steals Daphne Blake from Fred Jones so he can be her husband for her money, he stole the scenes from Crybaby Clown, Birthday Bandit, Hobgoblin and Trickster in each of the episodes featuring Mark Hamill. During the third part of the episode, Joker uses the remote to absorb the Destroyer of the Worlds (whom he used as a decoy to chase Daphne and Fred to not reveal his evilness to Daphne, yet) from the Regular Show Episode, Just Set Up the Chairs, and then he zaps the Destroyers into himself, with him suddenly glowing fire, he then steals the costume of Graviton from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., stating, "If Marvel can steal our version of Black Lightning, then let's see if I can take one of their villains' costumes!", as he puts in the uniform, Joker's new power suddenly turned the costume bronze, as Joker dons a fiery face with yellow eyes and a mustache, and now dubs himself, "Charcoal, the Destroyer of Worlds", and jokes to see if Thanos can laugh at him, he also decides to use his new fire powers on everyone he targets by burning and disintegrating them to dust *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - jealous of Joker attracting and wooing Daphne *Control Freak (Alexander Polinsky) - after being defeated by the Titans trying to control the main computer, he is tricked by Joker disguised as a cop into showing him how to use his remote, kicking off the plot *Ricky Owens/Mr. E (Lewis Black) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Neil Ross) *Herbert Landon (David Warner) *Kingpin (Kevin Michael Richardson, sounding similar to Roscoe Lee Brown) *Alistair Smythe (Maxwell Caulfield) *Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer (Billy Attmore) *Jackson Weele (Michael Des Barres) *Zoey Clark/Prank (Corinne Bohrer) *Rogues: **Mirror Master (Alexis Denisof) **Captain Boomerang (Donal Gibson) **Captain Cold (Lex Lang) *Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (Matt Letscher) *Axel Walker/Trickster II (Devon Graye) *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (Teddy Sears) *Leonard Snart/Cold (Wentworth Miller) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Liam McIntyre) Scenes Joker stole: Regular Show: Setting Up the Chairs *Muslce Man knocks on the door of the apartment, the door opens as Muscle Man says, "We are here to pick you up!", the door closes as the lock is removed, revealing a Unicorn as he calls for someone, as the Unicorn exits, Joker suddenly appears in the scene of the clown exiting his apartment, saying, "Hey, hey, hey, who's ready for some special entertainment!", as Muscle Man jokes, “You know who else likes special entertainment like that? MY MOM!", as High-Five Ghost high fives his hand, as Joker laughs, as he states, "That's a good one, and you wanna know who else can stand lame jokes like that?", Muscle Man asks, "Who's that, bro?", Joker reveals a gun, "ME!", shocking Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Joker shoots Muscle Man in the stomach, as he shoots him several times, and until he's dead. Joker then asks if High Five Ghost is really undead, High-Five Ghost reveals he's born to human parents, Joker then shoots High-Five Ghost, as he laughs, the unicorn asks if this is part of the script, but Joker hops on him and says, "Get a long, little doggie!". *Joker arrives to the scene where the Destroyer of Worlds fires lasers at the top of the bus, saying, "Hey, kiddies, get ready for a special entertainment!", as he fires the remote at the Destroyer to make him follow his orders to cover for him in the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated Episode, The Night the Clown Cried Part 2: Tears of Doom, so he doesn't reveal to Daphne that he was the villain yet. Category:Justice League Action